1. Field
The disclosure relates to a user interface apparatus and method for controlling the same, and more specifically, to a multi-dimensional user interface apparatus and method that sense a motion of a user to select an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the wide spread of computer-enabled electronic devices such as laptop computers, smart phones, and the like, the methods of recognizing a user command have been diversified: For example, a two-dimensional (2D) selection method using a mouse, a selection method using tracking a user hand motion on a space, or a selection method using a 6 degree-of-freedom (DOF) handheld input device has been proposed.
However, the above conventional methods are inconvenient to select an object, because they require three steps. For a user to select an object, the user determines the target th select, locate a 2D or 3D cursor on the object using a mouse or 6 DOF handheld input device, and finally trigger some confirmation mechanism like pressing a button.
This three-step selection mechanism takes not only user fatigue, but also relatively more time. Accordingly, it is required for new user interface means to improve user intuitiveness and usability without cumbersome steps.